fact_and_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vito Scaletta
'Vittorio "Vito" Scaletta '(May 1925-) was the boss of the Scaletta Gang in New Orleans and a made member of the Falcone/Moretti Crime Family in New York City. Biography Scaletta was born in May of 1925 in San Martino in Sicily, Italy to parents Antonio and Maria Scaletta and an older sister named Francesca. In 1932, Scaletta and his family moved to the United States when Scaletta was 7 years old, unfortunately his father would work himself into a grave and was drowned by Derek Pappalardo's enforcer, Steve Coyne for not paying his debts to the Vinci Crime Family. At an early age, Scaletta befriended, Joe Barbaro, the neighborhood bully and became part of his gang, doing petty crime together for a couple years. In 1943, Scaletta was arrested and forced to join the U.S Army to avoid a prison sentence. Scaletta was assigned to the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment during the invasion of Sicily in World War II. Rise to power On July 11, 1943, Scalleta and his unit in the liberation of San Celeste in Sicily from the Royal Italian Army, joining forces with the local resistance along the way. In February of 1945, Scaletta was wounded in combat and sent home to New York City where he would do work for several mafia organizations. From 1945-1951, Scaletta would serve a 6 year sentence in Riker's Island where he would meet Vinci Family Consigliere, Leo Galante. Galante would help Vito throughout his sentence, teaching him to fight properly and teaching him how a mafia family functioned. Upon his release, Scaletta found himself back working with his best friend, Joe Barbaro for the Falcone/Moretti Crime Family, after several months of working for them the two became made men under Eddie Scarpa. Problems arose when Scaletta, Barbaro and another friend of theirs named Henry Tomasino began dealing heroin they bought from the New York Triads and it was discovered that Tomasino was a federal informant causing the Triads to kill him. In revenge for killing Tomasino, Scaletta and Barbaro killed several triad members and respected enforcer Zhe Yun Wong, sparking a gang war between the families. Scaletta was approached and told by Galante that his only chance at redemption was to kill Carlo Falcone, boss of the Falcone/Moretti Family. Scaletta and Barbaro did so and ended the war and Vito was sent to New Orleans whilst Barbaro was driven away and it is still unknown what happened to him. New Orleans Following the events in New York, Scaletta was sent down to New Orleans and became a member of the Marcano Crime Family. Sal Marcano, don of the Marcano family, saw Scaletta as only a "spy" for the commission and a "carpet bagger". Scaletta was given control of a district in New Orleans but was forced to work under Marcano's nephew, Michael Grecco, who attempted to have him killed but the plan failed and in turn he himself was tortured and killed by Scaletta with the help of Lincoln Clay during his 1968 crusade against the Marcano family for killing his step father and brother. Scaletta agreed to work with Clay and became one of his underbosses alongside Thomas Burke and a woman named Cassandra. Together with the others they would take over the city of New Orleans and even expand to other parts of the country, today Scaletta is one of the most respected men in New Orleans and continues his work with Clay. Category:Italians Category:Mobsters Category:Mob Bosses Category:Italian-Americans Category:Soldiers Category:U.S Army Category:Falcone/Moretti Crime Family Category:Scaletta Gang Category:Marcano Crime Family Category:Americans Category:Veterans Category:1925 births